


The Spaghetti's Getting Dry (Harry Potter Group Chat fic!)

by NicoNicoMaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNicoMaki/pseuds/NicoNicoMaki
Summary: Just a couple of gay friends who are obsessed with spaghetti make a group chat and all goes to hell.Idk why but this sounded like a good idea-Mostly Linny/Guna and Harco/Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. i fucked a bowl of spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hell! idk why i made this, but enjoy?

Harry added Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise to 'I FUCKED A BOWL OF SPAGHETTI'

Ron: hell yeah  
Hermione: wtf is the name  
Harry: what do u think? I fucked a bowl of spaghetti  
Draco: wow  
Pansy: why tho?  
Harry: bc i wanted to :)  
Pansy: dray come get ur man  
Draco: HDHNHWQDKNH  
Harry: no  
Pansy: gayco  
Hermione: BAHAHAHAHAHA

Hermione changed Draco’s name to gayco

gayco: wow real mature gaynger  
Hermione: …

Pansy changed Hermione’s name to gaynger

gaynger: wow  
Pansy: yes perfect  
gaynger: die  
Pansy: yes  
Harry: i want a cool name too :(  
gaynger: no

Ron changed Harry’s name to blondes#1

blondes#1: why #1?  
Ron: cuz this

Ron added Ginny and Luna to 'I FUCKED A BOWL OF SPAGHETTI'

Ginny: why is the name that  
Luna: i would also like to know  
blondes#1: i fucked le spaght  
Ginny: wait who-  
blondes#1: saint pottah is who i am :)  
gayco: die  
Ginny: o h  
Ron changed Ginny’s name to blondes#2

blondes#2: why tho  
Ron: cuz luna  
Luna: hi  
blondes#2: the precious bean has nothing to do with my name  
Ron: oh, but she does :>  
blondes#2: ...  
Luna: ?????  
blondes#1: wait i’m confuzzled  
gayco: same  
gaynger: oh ho ho ik what happening >:)  
Pansy: wha-  
Blaise: what i miss?


	2. Ginny Likes A Little Moon ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok ok so here's this before i go to bed lol :))  
> the next chapter will be great and there will be some Harco/Drarry in it!

Ron: so yea basically i think ginny has a small crush on a little moon :)  
blondes#2: die  
Luna: huh wanna know a fun fact?  
blondes#2: yes luna  
Luna: Luna means moon in Spanish  
blondes#2: …   
gaynger: hahahahahahaha i have pieces of parchment ready  
Pansy: hold on lemme find the quills  
Pansy: ok i’m coming   
gayco: what are u 2 idiots doing?  
gaynger: writing a fanfic about Linny  
gayco: wait really?  
gaynger: yea wanna join?  
gayco: yes lemme get harry rq  
blondes#2: what the fuck is happening  
Luna: language, gin.  
blondes#2: sorry?  
Ron: #couplegoals  
Luna: :)  
blondes#2: HGNHCMILRFLMEOFBEUGNGCJ  
blondes#2: DIE RONALD DIE  
Ron: :(  
Luna: ginerva, that's not very kind   
blondes#2: sorry  
gaynger: ron is #2 Linny shipper, pansy is #1

Pansy changed their name to CaptainOfLinny

CaptainOfLinny: you were saying  
gaynger: captain! *bows down*  
Ron: why tho  
gaynger: shut up ornald  
Ron: wait-  
Ron: mione…..you made a spelling mistake :0  
blondes#1: w o a h  
Gaynger: stfu and die

Ron changed their name to ornald

ornald: yes  
blondes#1: yes  
gaynger: yes  
gayco: yes  
CaptainOfLinny: yes  
blondes#2: yes  
Luna: yes  
Blasin’: yes  
ornald: wait when did you change ur name?  
Blasin’: none of ur beeswax weasley  
Luna: i want a cool nickname too!

blondes#2 changed Luna’s name to LittleMoon  
blondes#2 changed their name to nickname

nickname: ah yes  
ornald: wait….i said gin had a crush on a little moon 0_0  
nickname: …  
LittleMoon: …  
gaynger: :0  
gayco: HOLY SHIT IT'S HAPPENING  
CaptainOfLinny: IT’S ACTUALLY HAPPENING  
blondes#1: :0  
Blasin’: IDK WHAT’S HAPPENING BUT YAY  
nickname:....   
LittleMoon: ……   
nickname: dm me lu


	3. Halloween Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm in class and i'm bored, enjoy!

nickname: :)

nickname has changed their name to i have a gf  
LittleMoon has changed their name to the gf

CaptainOfLinny: OMFG YES IT HAPPENED  
CaptainOfLinny: MY SHIP HAS SAILED

i have a gf: :)  
the gf: :)  
blondes#1: YES DRAY DRAY DRAY GET ON  
gayco: what?  
gayco: WAIT HOLY SHIT  
gaynger: IT HAPPENED AND WE MISSED IT D:  
i got a gf: haha too bad so sad :)  
the gf: gin be nice  
i got a gf: >:(  
the gf: >:(  
blondes#1: OMFG LUNA BE MAD  
blondes#1: BAD GINNY BAD  
gayco: calm ur soul pottah  
blondes#1: grr  
gayco: growl at me again golden boy i dare you  
blondes#1: GRR

gayco is offline

i got a gf: oh  
gaynger: lmao harry’s gonna die  
ornald: oMFG I CAN HEAR DRACO STOPPING TO THE DORMS  
gaynger: harry’s screaming like a girl, i can hear him  
blondes#1: STFU HE’S GONNA KILL ME  
i got a gf: BAHAHAHAHAHA LUNA AND I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING  
ornald: wait why is luna in gryffindor tower?  
i got a gf: bc we were talking about stuff with mione  
the gf: wait i thot we were talking about how we were gonna be a couple here at hogwarts  
i got a gf: luna…  
the gf: oh yeah sorry  
ornald: OMFG DRACO’S IN HERE AND HE’S MAKING OUT WITH HARRY NOW EW  
i got a gf: sEND A PICTURE YOU TWAT  
ornald:

i got a gf: GGCJIECIGIRBUINGILEFTUFJ  
gaynger: HAHAHAHAHAHA YES  
CaptainOfLinny: OMFG YESSSSSSS  
Blasin’: i dont get whats so exciting about watching dray and potter suck face

CaptainOfLinny kicked Blasin’ from the group

CaptainOfLinny: took out the trash.  
gaynger: LMAO I CAN’T----  
i got a gf: how dare he say such words >:(  
the gf: i agree with ginny, how dare he >:(  
gaynger: T H E B E A N I S M A D  
i got a gf: she’s gotten mad before you just haven’t seen it lol  
i got a gf: its scary  
the gf: ^w^  
gaynger: scary bean  
gaynger: also, what is everyone gonna be for Halloween?  
i got a gf: dead  
gaynger: …  
gaynger: what?  
i got a gf: nvm  
the gf: s t o p b e i n g s a d  
i got a gf: ):  
the gf: turn that frown upside down :D  
i got a gf: :(  
the gf: … 

the gf is offline  
i got a gf is offline

gaynger: luna is forcing ginny to smile lmao its hilarious and adorable  
CaptainOfLinny: YES  
CaptainOfLinny: send a picture?  
gaynger: can’t, ginny’ll rip my throat out  
CaptainOfLinny: :(  
CaptainOfLinny: idc take a pictureee  
gaynger: doesn’t my safety matter? :(  
CaptainOfLinny: not if there’s linny involved, no  
gaynger: :(  
the gf: sorry mione, ginny refuses to smile  
gaynger: it’s alright luna  
the gf: so to answer your question about Halloween costumes!  
the gf: i’m going to be a bunny! harry showed me an adorable white one!!  
gaynger: !! i’m going as a book lol  
CaptainOfLinny: you’re kidding  
gaynger: no, why would i be?  
CaptainOfLinny: funny enough, i’m gonna be a pirate  
the gf: ginny said she’s gonna be fox so she can chase me around  
gaynger: lmaooooo  
i got a gf: :’)  
gaynger: what about the boys?  
gayco: i’m being a ferret  
blondes#1: i’m being a green apple, so dray will love me  
gayco: *scoff*  
blondes#1: :')  
ornald: blaise said he’s being a blunt  
gaynger: he loves making fun of his own name lol  
ornald: ikr  
ornald: i’m being a rat bc yes  
gaynger: omfg are still upset over 3rd year when your rat turned out to be Voldemort’s servant?  
ornald: …  
ornald: maybe…  
gaynger: *facepalm*


	4. Spaghetti Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short, i just need some ideas! can you guys comment some for me? thanks!

blondes#1: i made spaghetti lol  
i got a gf: mm...yes….spaghetti…*licks lips*  
gaynger: wth ginny that was so fucking weird  
i got a gf: yes i know, sorry  
the gf: did she-  
the gf: oh yeah, she did *facepalm*  
gaynger: idiots  
the gf: :(  
gaynger: except you luna, ur too sweet for this world  
gayco: mm...yes….spaghetti…*licks lips*  
i got a gf: die  
gayco: u-u  
blondes#1: stop with that  
gayco: D:  
ornald: what happened?  
blondes#1: ur sister’s being fucking weird  
ornald: did you mention spaghetti?  
i got a gf: mm….spaghetti…  
blondes#1: aha….maybe?  
ornald: she’s obsessed with spaghetti  
i got a gf: mm...spaghetti….yes….very tasty….  
the gf: you’re scary gin  
i got a gf: :3  
gayco: why does she love spaghetti so much?  
ornald: dont know…she’s just always loved it  
i got a gf: thanks for the spaghetti harry :3  
blondes#1: yeah yw  
the gf: is that how u help her?  
ornald: harry...we discussed this…  
blondes#1: I KNOW I’M SORRY RON! SHE WAS GONNA RIP ME APART IF I DIDN’T!  
the gf: ….?  
ornald: i told harry and hermione not to feed ginny spaghetti or she’ll go fucking crazy, i didnt tell them why tho-  
gayco: mm...actually spaghetti sounds pretty good rn…  
the gf: it kinda does…  
ornald: ginny...what did you do?!  
i got a gf: nothing!  
gaynger: i could go for some spaghetti rn  
CaptainOfLinny: ok then lets go get some!  
ornald: you guys are right..spaghetti sounds fantastic rn…  
i got a gf: hehe :P


	5. Name Changes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm running out of ideas! can you guys comment some?

blondes#1: so i guess we all obsess over spaghetti now

gayco: i guess :/

i got a gf: can we change out names again?

gayco: but why?

i got a gf: cuz yes

blondes#1 changed their name to pottah  
i got a gf changed their name to gryffinwhore   
gayco changed their name to ferret  
CaptainOfLinny changed their name to Pansysexual  
gaynger changed their name to ICantDraw  
ornald changed their name to ratboi   
the gf changed their name to LittleMoon

gryffinwhore: wait but that was already your name at one point lu

LittleMoon: ik, but i still like it

ratboi: ginny is dating a LittleMoon :P

LittleMoon: :)

gryffinwhore: >:/

gryffinwhore: i will DESTROY you

ratboi: sorry gin :(

gryffinwhore: >:P

ICantDraw: something is morally wrong with ginny

gryffinwhore: what makes you say that?

ICantDraw: where should i begin?

griffinwhore: :’(

LittleMoon: you made my ginny sad >:(

ICantDraw: oh i fucked up-

ferret: that you did, granger

ICantDraw: ginny pls contain ur wife

griffinwhore: m y w h a t

ICantDraw: u r w i f e

griffinwhore: *wheezes in gay*

LittleMoon: actually ur bi

griffinwhore: *wheezes in bi*

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me of any mistakes or grammatical errors, I'd love to hear your feedback! have a good day everyone!


End file.
